


Sharpe/Harper ficlet

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Harper, Hurt Sharpe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brothers in arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Sharpe's Eagle<br/>Harper saves Sharpe's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpe/Harper ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Sharpe had never been so relieved to see his Irish Sergeant's face than when he appeared over lieutenant Berry's shoulder driving a knife into the bastard's side, he put up no resistance as a relieved Harper took his lips in a deep kiss.  
As much as he did love Teresa nothing could fight the relationships forged in war and on the battlefield.  
A sharp painful twinge from his wounded leg reminded him where they were "C'mon Pat, we're not done yet" he prompted gently pushing the Irishman back, "Alright, but be prepared for my nursemaiding later sir" returned his sergeant making him chuckle "I wouldn't have it any other way, now let's have a crack at Boney's men shall we?"  
Harper helped him up before replying with a smile "Aye sir, let's"  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
